Love and Something Happen in Wamil
by D-EmoNicAngelique
Summary: Sasuke kapten Team Basket Nasional Jepang dan Naruto Maknae boyband KISS harus vakum dari kegiatan untuk sementara karna mengikuti wamil. Diam-diam mereka sebenarnya sudah saling tertarik, apa yang akan terjadi selama Wamil? This is BL/Yaoi, SasuNaru, Author demam kolor, DLDR, Fic sogokan, butuh R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Yatta Minna, gomen kalau Momo absen lama bingit. **  
**Bukannya nyelesaiin prekuel-sekuel Jaloers tapi malah bikin fic lain.. hehe**  
**Momo lagi buntu ni.., ada yang mau kasih ide?**  
**Nah, cukup basa basinya yang basi bingit,**  
**Maka Momo persembahkan ini... #Ojigi 90 drajat**

* * *

**Love and Something Happen in Wamil**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Authored by D-EmoNicAngelique**

**SasuNaru Fanfiction so Main Pairingnya ya Sasuke ama Naruto**

**ItaKyuu (Slight)**

**SasoDei, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa,**

**Sai, Sakura, dan Suigetsu pihak yang Netral (Fujodanshi)**

**Rating: T dulu terus (M)arlau -Marai Galau- sesuai perkembangan aja deh**

**Alert: Military Gaje, Demam Kolor/boxer, Author yang makin dodol, Cerita gak keruan, dan beberapa kejanggalan yang mengganjal.**

**Selamat Menikmati. R&R ya?**

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke : 20 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto: 19 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi dan Akasuna Sasori: 24 tahun**

**Namikaze Kyuubi, Deidara, dan Haruno Sakura: 23 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Danzo Sai, Hozuki Suigetsu, Rei Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba : 20 tahun**

* * *

**#Uchiha Corp. Ruangan Fugaku#**

"Ini sudah surat ketiga, Sasuke. Kali ini kamu tidak bisa mengabaikannya, lagipula kuliahmu sudah selesai dan Ayah yakin kamu belum mau bekerja di perusahaan ini." ujar sebuah suara dengan penuh nada peringatan.

"Hn," hanya dua huruf itulah yang diucapkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke pada ayahnya-Uchiha Fugaku. (dasar irit)

"Mau tak mau kamu harus mengikuti wajib militer, umurmu sudah 20 tahun dan Ayah tak ingin mendapat citra buruk. Paham?" ujar Fugaku lagi, menatap anak bungsunya dengan deathglare terbaik, membuat Sasuke menghela nafas pelan dan...

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi tidak sampai 2 tahun seperti yang lain. Hanya 3 bulan? Deal?" tawar Sasuke, membuat ayahnya memutar bola mata dengan bosan, tapi akhirnya menyetujui keputusan itu.

Toh, anaknya memang tak mungkin berlama-lama mengikuti wamil, sebagai seorang pengusaha terkaya nomor 2 se-Asia membuat Fugaku sering mengandalkan anak-anaknya untuk mengurus cabang Uchiha Corp. Saat ini pun, si Sulung- Uchiha Itachi baru pulang dari Norwegia setelah mengurus salah satu perusahaan elektronik mereka. Dan si Bungsu? Uchiha Sasuke masih belum mau berkecimpung di dunia bisnis. Padahal dia sudah lulus kuliah setahun yang lalu, memegang Magna Cumlaude dan ditawari berbagai bidang pekerjaan untuk bergabung. Tapi Sasuke masih ingin bersantai, fokus pada Team basketnya dan karena sifatnya itu, membuat Fugaku gemas setelah Sasuke mengabaikan 2 surat panggilan keikutsertaan Wamil dan di surat ke-3 ini, Sasuke benar-benar dipaksa ikut.

**#Tempat Lain...Mansion Namikaze#**

"Naru, Tou-san mohon padamu. Ikut ya? Ini sudah surat ke-3" ujar Namikaze Minato-Kepala Keluarga disini pada anak bungsunya

"Nggak mau, Tou-san." Jawab Naruto lirih, mata saphirenya berkaca-kaca. Sudah dua jam ia dibujuk ayahnya seperti ini.

"Tapi Naru, kamu sudah besar dan wajib ikut kegiatan ini." ujar ayahnya masih dengan nada lembut

"Kalau kamu nggak mau, koleksi barang-barang 'Gucci' punya kamu bakal aniki buang!" ancam Kyuubi Namikaze-kakak Naruto

"Eh..? Nii-chan! Jangan... Huweee..." rengek Naruto sambil berlari memeluk kaki Kyuubi, si kakak? menyeringai tentunya.

"Ayolah Naru, turuti Tou-san. Kali ini saja," ujar Kushina, mencoba sabar dengan sikap manja anaknya

"Tapi Kaa-san,... pokoknya nggak mau!" teriak Naruto sambil mencengkram kuat kaki kakaknya

"Arrrghh,,, dodol! kukumu nancep, dasar Duren! Minggir!" sewot Kyuubi sambil mendepak adiknya yang kini mulai mengucurkan air mata.

"Nggak ada bantahan Naru! Lagipula ini nggak akan lama, gimana?" tawar Minato

"Hiks... tapi Naru,,, hiks.. huweee.." dan berakhirlah perundingan keluarga Namikaze dengan tangisan Naruto yang langsung berlari kedalam kamarnya.

Kushina, Kyuubi, dan Minato hanya bisa menatap cengo pada anggota keluarga termuda itu, bahkan Naruto sudah berumur 19 tahun tapi caranya merajuk tak pernah berubah, bawaan orok tuh! Kushina sebagai ibu yang baik dan sangat menyayangi Naruto (bukan berarti nggak sayang Kyuubi) memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara bujuk-membujuk itu empat mata saja, wanita bersurai merah itu beranjak menyusul si putra bungsu ke kamarnya.

"aku tau sebenarnya Tou-san tidak rela Naru ikut wamil," ujar Kyuubi memecah keheningan selepas perginya Kushina

"Ya, jujur saja Tou-san khawatir. Apalagi, adikmu itu 'istimewa'..." jawab Minato, Kyuubi juga sedikit khawatir

"Tou-san, aku mengerti, akupun khawatir pada si little kitsune itu..." tambah Kyuubi sambil melempar pandangannya pada pintu kamar Naruto.

(Kita tinggalkan dua makhluk jabrik beda warna itu, biarkan mereka setres sendiri. sekarang lebih baik kita lihat kondisi Naruto yang sedang dipaksa ngobrol dengan ibunya.)

"Kaa-san, Naru nggak mau ikut wamil," lirih Naruto sambil bergelung di dekat ibunya

"Tapi Naru, ini sudah panggilan ke-3. Dua panggilan sebelumnya tak kamu gubris karena konser kan?" ujar Kushina lembut

"Itulah Kaa-san, Naru belum siap meninggalkan KISS. Wamil pasti memakan waktu lama." gerutu si pirang

"Masalah KISS kan bisa kamu serahkan ke anikimu? tak sampai 2 tahun Naru, hanya 3 bulan saja." bujuk Kushina lagi

"Eh? 3 bulan?" tanya Naruto, kaget juga.

"Iya, hanya 3 bulan berhubung kamu adalah public figure dan salah satu pewaris Namikaze corp." terang Kushina

"Nggak nyambung Kaa-san!" protes Naruto

"Nyambung! kamu salah satu pewaris, ayahmu pengacara juga, kamu sendiri fisiknya nggak terlalu kuat dan lagi..."

"Iya, aku tau yang terakhir." sela Naruto menghentikan ucapan Kushina

"Jadi?" tanya Kushina, meminta konfirmasi

"Hemmmbt, baiklah, Naru ikut Wamil. Tapi jangan sampai si rubah merah itu menyentuh koleksi GUCCI milik Naru" tutur Naruto yang disambut pelukan hangat dari sang Ibu. Setelahnya, Kushina menyuruh Naruto Istirahat karena lusa dia sudah harus berangkat wamil.

**#Cafetaria Uchiha Corp.#**

Bahkan ini sudah malam, tapi yang namanya perusahaan besar seperti Uchiha Corp. ini memang tak akan benar-benar berhenti bekerja. Di Cafetaria yang terletak di lantai satu bangunan ini, duduk dua orang pemuda ditemani secangkir kopi di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Pemuda pertama adalah Uchiha Itachi, 24 tahun, dengan tinggi 185 cm yang memiliki surai raven panjang diikat ekor kuda, wajah tampan dengan garis halus menyerupai keriput di kedua sisi hidungnya, sulung Uchiha. Pemuda kedua adalah Uchiha Sasuke, 20 tahun, 183 cm, surai raven emo chicken butt, dengan wajah tampan tanpa noda, bungsu Uchiha. Kedua pemuda itu sedang membicarakan lagi tentang keberangkatan Sasuke menghadapi Wamil.

"Aku yakin kau pasti tak akan menyesal otoutou-ku yang manis," ujar Itachi

"Hn, apa jaminanmu Baka aniki?" cibir Sasuke, meraih cangkir berisi black coffe non sugar miliknya

"Aniki beliin kolor baru deh.." goda Itachi yang tahu persis bahwa Sasuke fetish terhadap kolor.

"Ck., aku serius!" bentak Sasuke, sebal dengan sikap kakaknya

"Namikaze Naruto, Personel KISS." kata Itachi dengan nada riang sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto di ponselnya. Foto seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde, mata saphire, dan kulit tan eksotis, oh, jangan lupakan wajah manis dihias garis mirip kumis kucing itu. Namikaze Naruto, melihat fotonya saja membuat Sasuke...

"Brussstt..." -err- menyemburkan kopinya.

"Che, jorok tau," ujar Itachi sambil mengelap meja di depannya, 'untung kagak kena muka gue' batinnya miris

"Aniki, i-itu..." tunjuk Sasuke, gugup bercampur senang tapi tertutupi oleh wajah stoic-nya.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku Otoutou, dia akan satu camp denganmu" tegas Itachi disambut seringai oleh Sasuke.

"Team basketku?" tanya Sasuke

"Besok kita adakan Pers Conference untuk Team basketmu bersamaan dengan personel KISS." sahut Itachi

Ya, ini rahasia. Uchiha Sasuke si Kapten Tim Basket Nasional "Taka" yang terkenal dingin, sebenarnya sangat terobsesi pada Namikaze Naruto yang notabene adalah salah satu personel boyband KISS (King International Super Star). HP, Laptop, dan mayoritas benda-benda milik Sasuke selalu berbau Naruto atau minimal KISS, bahkan di ruangan pribadi miliknya dipampang foto Naruto dengan pigura emas berukuran 4x5 meter. Tak heran bila Sasuke sebenarnya senang mendapati Naruto akan satu camp dengannya.

"Mantap ikut?" tanya Itachi memecah lamunan Sasuke

"Hn, tentu saja" balas Sasuke sembari beranjak menyusul sang kakak yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Setidaknya Uchiha-pun perlu istirahat.

#**Mansion Uchiha#**

Sesampainya di Mansion Uchiha, Sasuke bergegas masuk kedalam, meninggalkan Itachi yang terkekeh geli dengan tingkahnya. Itachi menyadari, aura dingin adik kesayangannya menghilang setelah menerima kabar tentang Namikaze Naruto. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Itachi menyusul masuk kedalam rumah, melesat ke dapur kemudian duduk di sofa depan TV sambil membawa segelas susu rendah lemak -program bentuk otot- tanpa ganti baju Itachi nongkrong di depan TV. Then? kemana si Sasuke? Oh, tenang dia nggak hilang kok. Sekarang Sasuke sedang bersemedi di kamarnya di lantai dua (timpuk sandal), dengan boxer biru tua dan singlet putih pas badan yang menampilkan badan berotot -tidak lebay- miliknya yang selalu membuat iri hampir semua pengunjung gym (termasuk itachi), Sasuke duduk di atas King size bed miliknya dengan laptop di depan mata, wifi aktif, dan musik mengalun indah. Yap! Sasuke sedang mendownload MV KISS terbaru yang baru saja rilis sekitar seminggu yang lalu, kemudian jemarinya menyentuh touchpad laptop, mengarahkannya ke sebuah tab lain -KISS Fandom-, Mata Onyx itu menelusur beberapa foto yang ada, bukan Gaara si Lead rapper, bukan Kiba si Dance machine, bukan Kyuubi si Lead vocal dan sub rapper, tapi... 'ini dia' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut, Naruto The Multi plus Ikon kebanggaan dan maknae KISS. Ada foto terbaru ternyata yang pastinya langsung di download oleh Sasuke. Tinggalkan chicken butt Narutoholic ini, kembali pada Itachi di lantai satu.  
Itachi masih duduk di depan TV, susunya sudah habis dan sekarang tangannya sedang memegang sesuatu yang keras dibalik celananya, kemudian mengeluarkannya karena ada rasa yang membuatnya menyipitkan sebelah matanya, sejenak ia terdiam memandangi benda itu... lalu...  
ternyata HP-nya getar! pesan WhatsApp dari...

_'Kyuubi' _batin Itachi

_~Pers Conference jam 9.30, gimana si ayam?~_ that's the message, Itachi tersenyum_  
_

_~Hn, sudah kuberi tahu, dia setuju, lalu si little kitsune?~_ tanya Itachi via WA

_~Kushina bilang akhirnya dia mau, hah, dasar anak itu..~_ balas Kyuubi

_~Kyuu... sopanlah sedikit, jika ibumu tahu kau memanggil namanya saja kuyakin kau tak akan selamat~_ saran Itachi

_~biarin.. bwee. :p~_ jawab Kyuubi cuek.

_~Kyuu... :'(...~_ tulis itachi dalam WA-nya

_~apa keriput?~_ tanya Kyuubi sengak

_~Aku merindukanmu.~_ balas Itachi

_~E..ehm, I-iya, aku juga merindukanmu Itachi.~_ Itachi tersenyum melihat balasan dari Kyuubi

_~masih malu? :D haha, istirahatlah, besok kita sudah bertemu lagi kan?~_ tanya Itachi

_~Iya, hm, Oyasumi Itachi-kun :)..~_ balas Kyuubi

_~Oyasumi mo Koihito ;)...~_ kembali Itachi mengirim pesan WA, lalu...

_~Kyuu...~_

_~Hm?~_ tanya Kyuubi, heran mungkin

_~Aishiteru,~_ bunyi pesan Itachi

_~Aishiteru mo. Buruan tidur!~_ balas Kyuubi mengakhiri WA-nya dengan Itachi

Yap! Itachi dan Kyuubi adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun. Setelah ber-WA ria, Itachi memilih masuk ke kamar dan mengistirahatkan diri, mengingat besok akan mendampingi adiknya di Pers Conference sedangkan Sasuke? wih, laptop udah mati, lagu udah berhenti, oh, dia sudah bergelung dibalik selimut. Ok, Oyasumi buat Uchiha bersaudara.

* * *

**Meeting room Saphire Hill Hotel milik Namikaze Corp. -Pers Conference TAKA dan KISS-**

Dua buah meja besar dan panjang dengan masing-masing 7 Kursi berhadapan dengan beberapa puluh kursi yang dua per tiganya sudah mulai terisi oleh wartawan. Event ini menarik karena Team Basket Nasional "TAKA" yang pada pertandingan antar negara dengan Vietnam minggu kemarin membawa juara pertama kini mengadakan Pers Conference di satu tempat yang sama dengan boyband papan atas Jepang "KISS" yang juga memenangkan "THE BEST" di Festival Band ASIA,'ada apa ya' itulah yang terpikir di benak para pemburu berita. Jam menunjukkan kurang dari 20 menit sebelum waktu Pers Conference. Dan...  
Team TAKA satu per satu masuk kedalam ruangan. Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Shimura Sai, Hozuki Suigetsu, dan... Uchiha Sasuke, kemudian disusul Uchiha Itachi sebagai penanggung jawab dan Akasuna Sasori sebagai Manajer Team. Mereka bertujuh duduk di sisi Kiri.  
Dari pintu lain, selang beberapa menit anggota KISS juga masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Namikaze Kyuubi, Rei Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, dan.. Namikaze Naruto, disusul juga oleh Deidara sebagai penanggung jawab dan Haruno Sakura sebagai Manajer. Baik TAKA maupun KISS yang sama-sama menghadap wartawan kini berdiri dan memberi hormat untuk kemudian duduk kembali. Formasinya: Kursi kosong isi tas (?), Itachi, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Sasori, Naruto, Kyuubi, Sakura, Gaara, Kiba, dan Deidara

"Ohayou Minna-san!" ujar Sakura -ramah- memberi salam pada para wartawan yang kini memenuhi ruangan itu, dan dibalas oleh sapaan yang setimpal.

"Terimakasih atas partisipasinya, sehingga dengan senang hati rekan-rekan mau berkumpul disini" Ujar Sasori menyambung manajer KISS tadi.

"Pada pagi hari ini, kami mewakili KISS dan TAKA mengadakan Pers Conference yang bertujuan untuk mengumumkan vakumnya Namikaze Naruto-sama dan Uchiha Sasuke-sama dalam 3 bulan kedepan" lanjut Sasori suasana hening, namun tiba-tiba terdengar bisik-bisik diantara para wartawan. Sasuke melirik wajah Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis -sangattt tipis-

"Dan sekaligus mengumumkan tentang kerjasama yang akan dilakukan oleh TAKA dan KISS dalam pembuatan mini album terbaru setelah kembalinya Naruto" sambung Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasori dan Itachi yang dibalas oleh anggukan oleh keduanya, lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apakah ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Itachi setelah dirasa cukup dengan alasan adanya Pers Conference ini. Seorang wartawan mengangkat tangan, Itachi mempersilakan

"Dalam rangka apa Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke harus vakum dari profesi masing-masing? Dan kenapa bisa terjadi di saat yang bersamaan? Terimakasih." pertanyaan pertama dua sekaligus, Itachi angkat bicara.

"Ya, mereka berdua akan melaksanakan wamil yang dimulai besok pagi. Apa itu cukup? jika belum, saya harap Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun mau menambahkan." ujar Itachi

"Hn, aku mengabaikan 2 surat panggilan karena fokus pada TAKA. Dan untuk surat ketiga, terpaksa aku harus berangkat." Jawab Sasuke singkat, kemudian mengerling pada Naruto yang baru disadari sedang memandang dirinya.

"E-eto... aku terlalu larut pada konser dan mengabaikan 2 surat panggilan. Jadi, untuk yang terakhir aku harus ikut." ujar Naruto sedikit gugup

"Hn, dobe. alasanmu tidak kreatif" cibir Sasuke yang duduk dekat Naruto dan hanya dibatasi oleh Sasori.

"Eh, kau panggil aku apa? Dobe? dasar Teme! aku bilang yang sebenarnya dattebayo!" balas Naruto, tak terima dikatai Dobe dan tidak kreatif. Sejenak suasana sedikit aneh karena aksi aling ejek Kapten TAKA dengan Maknae KISS tadi, Kyuubi menepuk jidatnya kemudian menjitak kepala Naruto yang duduk di sebelah kirinya

"Auh,, sakit Nii-chan!" rengek Naruto, mempout bibir cherrynya yang kemudian mengakibatkan suara blitz kamera tidak berhenti terdengar selama beberapa menit.

"Ehm.. ada pertanyaan lain?" Tanya Sasori meng-handle acara yang sedikit heboh itu. Seorang wartawati kini mengangkat tangan, setelah dipersilakan

"Kenapa wamil yang mereka jalankan hanya 3 bulan? dan untuk kerja sama apakah bintang yang dipakai adalah TAKA? Terimakasih" wartawati itu duduk

"Ya, Wamil yang mereka jalankan hanya 3 bulan dikarenakan peraturan pemerintah tentang Politikus dan Pengusaha yang diperkenankan tidak wajib mengikuti wamil. Berhubung Namikaze Naruto adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha dan pengacara sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak dari Pengusaha dan Pemasok Devisa terbesar, maka aturan itu juga berlaku. Tetapi sebagai warga negara yang baik, mereka tetap berpartisipasi mengikuti wamil walau hanya 3 bulan. Sedangkan untuk mini album KISS yang akan digarap setelah kembalinya Naruto memang akan menggunakan TAKA sebagai model video klip-nya. Sekian" Terang Sakura, mendapat anggukan puas dari para wartawan

"Next Question atau kami tutup?" tawar Deidara yang sedari tadi memilih diam. Dan tangan wartawan kemabali menunjuk langit.

"Jika boleh tahu, bisakah memberikan sedikit spoiler tentang Mini album ini?" tanya wartawan itu. Kyuubi angkat bicara

"Well, mini album ini terdiri atas 6 lagu. FLY yang diaransemen ulang oleh Gaara, BEAT UP dalam versi baru buatan Kiba, single SADISTIC, VVIP duetku dan Naruto, ROCKING JAPAN, dan PHEROMONE. semua dikemas dalam versi yang lebih segar. Dua lagu terakhir akan menggunakan anggota TAKA baik secara keseluruhan maupun dipilih sebagai model." terang Kyuubi. beberapa Wartawan kembali mengangkat tangan

"Rocking Japan dan Pheromone tadi lagu baru ya? untuk Pheromone jika menggunakan model laki-laki apakah KISS tidak takut dicap sebagai maaf-gay?" ujar wartawan itu

"Hm, ya kedua lagu itu adalah lagu baru kami, terutama Rocking Japan sebagai andalan. Mungkin sebaiknya Naruto saja yang kembali menjawab" ujar Kiba yang tadi berbicara

"Ehm, ya, Rocking Japan dan Pheromone akan menggunakan TAKA sebagai modelnya, kedua lagu tersebut aku yang menulisnya. semua sudah jadi dan tinggal mengadakan shooting rekaman. KISS dan TAKA sudah berunding dan mereka setuju, aku sendiri tak takut dibilang -gay- apalagi Negara ini sudah melegalkan hal itu, we need to be professional, right? dan lagipula meski berjudul Pheromone tetapi isinya tidaklah vulgar. Sekian" jawab Naruto, sedikit sedih karena karyanya dicela bahkan sebelum rilis. Kyuubi menggenggam tangan adiknya

"TAKA sendiri apakah tidak keberatan dengan tema Mini Album ini?" tanya seorang wartawan yang sudah dipersilakan

"Tak masalah, kami sudah setuju dan mempelajari teknisnya, tinggal menunggu kembalinya kapten dan Naruto-kun" ujar Neji yang kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"Hn, aku baik sebagai kapten maupun pribadi juga sudah sepakat. Aku sudah mendengar sedikit liriknya baik Rocking Japan maupun Pheromone, dan aku mengapresiasi karya Naruto. aku suka." lanjut Sasuke -membela- Naruto

'_dia membelaku?' _batin Naruto, senang, tapi merasa aneh dan berdebar

"Kami rasa cukup sekian, Terimakasih atas kedatangan teman-teman sekalian." Ujar Sakura untuk menutup acara yang setelahnya dilanjutkan dengan sesi photo.

**#Lobby Hotel#**

Setelah Pers Conference tadi berakhir, kedua kelompok tadi memutuskan untuk makan bersama demi mengakrabkan dan menumbuhkan chemistry pada rekaman video klip nantinya. Bersama mobil Van masing-masing mereka menuju ke sebuah restoran jepang yang bernuansa tradisional.

**#Summer Day Restaurant#**

"Teme..., kembalikan! Itu punyaku!" suara cempreng Naruto membuat restoran itu sedikit gaduh

"Kecilkan suaramu Dobe!" tukas Sasuke tapi masih tak mau mengembalikan Onigiri milik Naruto, Itachi dan Kyuubi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sedangkan teman-teman yang lain hanya bisa menahan tawa, geli dan sedikit kurang percaya akan sikap Sasuke.

"Ini Naru." ujar Itachi mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, mengganti dengan Onigirinya. Naruto terdiam, Saphirenya berkedip menatap Onigiri itu kemudian menatap Itachi dan kembali ke Onigiri.. tapi...

"Nggak Mau! Pokoknya Teme musti balikin punya Naru... Teme! Jangan dimakan!" keukeuh Naruto, Itachi sweatdrop, dan Kyuubi menjitak Naruto. Lalu Naruto diam... semua diam... diam... diam... dan...

"Hiks.. hiks... Nii-chan, Sakit! Kenapa jitak Naru, yang salah kan si Teme.,... huwee..." Naruto menangis.

Benar benar menangis irisnya menurunkan kristal liquid bening, Kyuubi si pelaku penjitakan sekarang terdiam merasa bersalah, padahal ia sudah pernah berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti adik semata wayangnya. 'bodohnya aku' batin Kyuubi yang kemudian mencoba mendekati Naruto tapi malah ditolak oleh si adik. Semua terdiam, lalu Kiba dan Gaara mulai mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Sasuke yang jadi awal masalah juga mulai tak enak hati, apalagi saat teman temannya mendeathglarenya dengan tatapan 'kau menyakiti si uke seksi ini Sasuke!', Sasuke tidak takut tapi ia membenarkan deathglare teman-temannya itu. Bahkan setelahnya anggota TAKA minus Sasuke juga ikutan membujuk Naruto agar berhenti menangis. Kyuubi dan Itachi serta Sasori, Deidara, dan Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas.

Sasuke beranjak mendekati Naruto sehingga membuat Kiba, Gaara dan anggota TAKA lainnya mundur. Cowok emo itu berjongkok di depan Naruto, tangannya terulur pada wajah Naruto yang menunduk, jemari lentik yang dingin itu membelai pipi chubby yang ternoda air mata dan kemudian mendongakkannya. Sasuke sedikit bingung, wajah Naruto setelah menangis membuatnya ikut sedih tapi bercampur geli karena menyadari remaja yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu begitu mudah merajuk. Apalagi setelah Naruto mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan orb Saphire yang membulat terkejut dan bibir cherry yang sedikit terbuka, 'manis' batin semua yang ada di situ, terutama Sasuke yang jarak wajahnya hanya terpaut 10 cm dengan Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama blushing. Kemudian tangan Sasuke maju lagi

"Gigit Dobe." ujar Sasuke lembut, Naruto menatap Onigiri di depannya. Sasuke menyuapinya eh?

"..." Naruto masih diam, beberapa kali memandang Sasuke dan onigiri secara bergantian

"Dobe, ayolah." desak Sasuke, kembali menyodorkan onigiri di tangannya tepat ke bibir Naruto dan kali ini Naruto mau memakannya. bahkan Sasuke sempat mengelap bibir kissable itu dengan jempol tangannya, romantis sampai akhirnya...

"Ehem..." suara deheman serempak dilakukan oleh TAKA cs dan KISS.

"Ne... ternyata Sasuke hebat ya? bisa menenangkan Naruto." celetuk Sakura sambil senyum-senyum setelah tadi berhasil mengambil foto romantis kedua makhluk itu.

"Hn, membangun chemistry eh?" goda Itachi seakan menebak alasan yang akan dikatakan adiknya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat, membuat suasana menjadi makin aneh, gemas semua gara-gara Sasuke yang irit banget.

Naruto yang masih terdiam setelah disuapi Sasuke kini mulai meloading kejadian tadi, semburat merah menjalar di pipinya lagi. Sasuke masih di depannya, Naruto menatap punggung lebar dan tegap itu, tangannya terulur menggenggam ujung kemeja Sasuke dan menariknya lembut. Sangat lembut tapi bisa dirasakan oleh Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke menoleh

"A-arigatou teme..." ujar Naruto pelan, Sasuke sedikit terkejut tapi dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hn. Ayo makan lagi." tawar Sasuke dengan nada komando yang entah mengapa dituruti oleh semua yang ada disitu... (kapten sih).

Selesai acara makan yang bisa dibilang seru itu, mereka beranjak meninggalkan restoran. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang hendak masuk kedalam Van sambil berbincang dengan Kiba dan Gaara sambil sedikit merajuk pada Kyuubi -masih ngambek-. Kyuubi yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke segera menarik lengan Naruto agar si pirang tidak masuk kedalam Van terlebih dahulu. Kiba dan Gaara? mereka memilih masuk disusul Kyuubi sehingga meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dengan Sasuke.

"Kemarikan ponselmu Dobe." pinta Sasuke

"Eh? buat apaan Teme?" tanya Naruto gemas dengan nada memaksa yang Sasuke pakai

"Buruan," desak Sasuke lagi, membuat Naruto mempoutkan bibir sexy-nya namun segera menyerahkan ponsel berwarna Oranye miliknya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima ponsel itu, memandangi wallpapernya sambil tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengetikkan beberapa angka dan menekan tombol dial, sejenak sampai dering lagu LULLABY milik KISS yang menjadi ringtone ponsel Sasuke mengalun. Lalu Sasuke memutus sambungan telepon itu, menyimpan nomornya di phonebook Naruto dan mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya. Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan Ponsel ber-chase biru donker dengan Skin Transparan berlogo KISS kemudian menyimpan nomor Naruto di phonebooknya sendiri. Naruto masih terdiam

"Itu nomorku Dobe." ujar Sasuke membuat Naruto memandangi nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya

"My... Love... Teme?" tanya Naruto, kemudian loading sampai akhirnya

"Hiiih... Teme! Narsis banget!" teriak Naruto membuat anggota TAKA yang sedari tadi mengintip jadi terkikik geli.

"Jangan diganti. OK." perintah Sasuke, kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang setelah itu ikut beranjak menuju Van miliknya.

"Kau menyukainya Sas?" Tanya Sai diiringi senyum jahil setelah Sasuke duduk ganteng di dalam Van, tapi belum sempat Sasuke menjawab Shikamaru sudah nyeletuk

"Hoam, Bukan suka lagi, Cinta banget sampai terobsesi sih iya.." ujar si rambut nanas, Sasuke hanya diam tapi kemudian melempar sebuah bantal yang langsung ditangkap oleh shikamaru., sampai akhirnya...

"Woy! Rusa, itu bantal gue, jangan lu pake! ih, balikin, entar lu ngiler..." teriak suigetsu tapi hanya ditanggapi "mendokusei" oleh shikamaru kemudian ditinggal tidur.. zzzZZzZz

#**Namikaze Mansion - Kamar Naruto#**

"Nii-chan, arigatou ne." ujar Naruto sambil menampilkan senyum lima jari miliknya

"untuk?" tanya Kyuubi, heran dengan sikap manis adiknya yang tiba-tiba keluar.

"karena udah bantu Naru buat siap-siapin keperluan Wamil. hehe" jawab Naruto, cengengesan

"Oh, ya gimana lagi, gue udah tau kalo elu kagak becus siap-siap, makanya gue bantu." ejek Kyuubi sambil mengacak surai pirang Naruto yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya dilantai. Naruto mencebikkan bibirnya, kesal. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu

"Kyuu-nii, Sasu-teme itu adiknya Itachi-nii ya?" tanya Naruto polos

"Iya, kenapa?" ujar Kyuubi

"Enggak, baru nyadar aja. Ternyata Kapten TAKA itu adiknya Itachi-nii. padahal aku nge-fans, tapi nggak tau banyak tentang TAKA" celetuk Naruto

"Makanya diperhatiin baik-baik. Tadi ngapain si Sasuke?" tanya Kyuubi, mencoba menunjukkan perhatian pada adiknya

"Em, dia kasih nomor hpnya." jawab Naruto pelan, menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan blush dipipinya yang sayangnya sudah terlanjur ketahuan oleh Kyuubi

"pfft... hahaha, Naru, blushingmu parah!" ejek Kyuubi sambil ngakak

"Uhh... Kyuu-nii...!" bentak Naruto

"Hehe, iya... maaf, tapi ya bagus dong kalau dia kasih nomor hpnya. kan kalian bisa sms-an atau telponan.." celetuk Kyuubi

"Ih, emang Naru kayak Kyuu-nii dan Itachi-nii? Bwee" balas Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kyuubi terdiam

"Maksudmu, kamu nggak terima kalau aniki pacaran sama si keriput?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tersinggung

"E-eto.., bukan begitu Kyuu-nii.. ta-tapi... uh., hiks, jangan marah..." ujar Naruto bingung dan diakhiri dengan isakan kecilnya. Kyuubi memeluk tubuh kecil Naruto

"Aniki tau, aniki nggak marah jadi jangan menangis ne? Sekarang kamu tidur, jangan dipikirin lagi." terang Kyuubi mencoba menenangkan. Kemudian membantu Naruto untuk menaiki King size bed-nya, menyelimuti tubuh itu, dan menggumamkan 'oyasumi' yang dibalas anggukan dari Naruto. Kyuubi beranjak menuju pintu dan akan keluar sebelum Naruto memanggilnya lagi

"Apa Naru?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii..., A-apa Na-naru suka Sasuke ya?" ujar Naruto lirih, membuat Kyuubi tersenyum dan berujar

"Bukan suka, tapi Cinta. hm?" perkataan Kyuubi dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Kyuubi memandang adiknya sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menutup pintu.

"Masa' sih, Naru cinta Sasuke? em, nyaman sih kalo ada dia, meskipun nyebelin..." gumam Naruto sampai akhirnya dia memilih tidur.

Ya, Naruto sendiri kurang yakin dengan perasaannya, tapi yang namanya Love at the first sight siapa duga sih? ralat! bahkan Naruto sudah nge-fans Sasuke yang jadi kapten TAKA? Jadi apa dong? Halah. Diluar kamar Naruto, Kyuubi bersandar pada pintu bergambar rubah -kamar Naruto-. 'Semoga si anak ayam bisa membahagiakan Naru' batinnya sambil tersenyum mengingat wajah Naruto yang seharian ini terus-terusan blushing karena adik dari pacarnya, terutama setelah pengakuan Naruto barusan. Kyuubi sangat menyayangi Naruto, apalagi setelah kejadian saat mereka kecil ia sempat hampir akan kehilangan sang adik karena kecerobohannya, dulu Naruto sempat diculik tapi untungnya segera ditemukan kembali. Kyuubi beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri tak mempedulikan bahwa sedari tadi Minato dan Kushina mengamati gerak-geriknya serta sempat mencuri dengar, bertepatan dengan pengakuan Naruto tadi.

"Hah, sepertinya semua menantuku memang harus laki-laki dari keluarga uchiha. Demi DJ yang bikin kloning pakai kolor, apa salahku?" gumam Minato

"Sudahlah anata, ini bukan salahmu maupun siapa tadi yang kau bilang koloran. Yah~, beruntungnya Naruto itu 'istimewa'. Kita masih bisa memiliki cucu." sambung Kushina menenangkan sang suami.

Yap, tinggalkan lagi kedua orangtua yang beruntung tapi frustasi tingkat kolor itu, salah sendiri produk mereka selalu menyandang Predikat UKE. hahaha #timpuk

* * *

**#OTW Camp Wamil, 08.30#**

===FlashBack===

"Moshi-moshi" ujar Naruto menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya

"Hn, dobe. aku menjemputmu." celetuk sebuah suara. 'i-ini sasuke?' batin Naruto entah kenapa jadi senang dan berdebar-debar.

"Hoy, dobe.. kau masih hidup?" tanya suara itu

"E-eh, Ne teme.., Naru sudah bersiap. Naru akan turun" balasnya kemudian menutup pembicaraan itu.

===FlashBack Off===

Dan disinilah mereka, di dalam mobil Sport Itachi. Karena bujukan Itachi pada Minato-lah yang membuat Kyuubi dan Naruto harus mau diantar sekalian dan setelah 2 jam perjalanan yang melelahkan dikarenakan mobil itu ramai dengan suara Sasuke-Naruto yang sering adu mulut, juga Kyuubi yang kadang ikut mengejek, akhirnya sampailah 4 makhluk berbeda karakter itu di gerbang Nipponhei Senta 日本兵 センター (pusat wajib militer jepang).

Mobil Itachi hanya dapat mengantar sampai pintu gerbang karena dua orang penjaga sudah memerintahkan peserta wamil untuk turun -mandiri gitu-. Kyuubi dan Itachi ikut keluar menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto yang kini menjalani pemeriksaan dan scanning oleh beberapa Staf dan Panitia. Kotetsu si pelatih dan pengawas utama kini menghampiri

"Namikaze-san dan Uchiha-san, kalian berada di camp 1 kamar nomor 9. teman sekamar kalian adalah Haku, Momochi Zabuza, Aburame Shino, dan Rock Lee. Kalian punya waktu 2 jam dari sekarang untuk beres-beres. Kemudian berkumpul di Lapangan dengan kaos putih, rambol camouflage, boots dan sebuah note. Mengerti?" tanya Kotetsu

"Mengerti/Hn" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan, membuat Ita-Kyuu menahan geli, sedangkan Kotetsu hanya menghela Napas.

"Disana camp kalian, semoga kalian bisa menikmati." lanjut Kotetsu sambil menunjuk bangunan yang jaraknya 500 meter di depan mereka.

"Gila! jauh banget, demi kolor papa Minato yang gambarnya spongebob! Naru ogah jalan." protes Naruto

"Hn, dobe. sudahlah. waktu kita kurang dari 2 jam" jawab Sasuke, enteng.

"tapi barang-barang kita kan berat." rengek Naruto, memasang puppy eyesnya

"Hn," ujar Sasuke cuek tapi tangannya mengambil satu dari dua tas yang Naruto bawa. Sasuke gantian yang bawa 2 tas, satu backpack besar, dan satu milik Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto kini hanya membawa Ransel ukuran sedang saja.

"Arigatou, Suke" lirih Naruto. sambil blushing tentunya.

"Hn, ayo jalan." ujar Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih cemberut tapi blushing.

Dan berjalanlah mereka berdua setelah sebelumnya pamitan pada kedua abang yang menantikan mereka pulang (alay). Beberapa peserta lain yang ada diluar gedung, diatas balkon, maupun di lapangan (yang bisa lihat), mulai memperhatikan kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mata mereka terpukau, terutama dengan wajah Naruto yang kelewat manis. Sasuke yang menyadari itu, hanya men-deathglare mereka.

**CAMP 1 kamar Nomor 9**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 Setelah di halaman tadi Naruto dan Sasuke jadi objek tontonan menarik, tak berbeda juga saat mereka masuk ke camp 1 dan berjalan menuju kamar Nomor 9. Tak sedikit cowok-cowok yang menatap intens, bersiul, dan mengedipkan mata dengan genit pada Naruto, ada juga yang menggunakan tangannya sebagai telepon dan bicara tanpa suara _'call me~'_ saat Naruto menoleh, Naruto yang terlalu polos bin nggak mudengan hanya tersenyum dan kadang melempar pandangan tak mengerti pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi ternyata sudah cemburu habis-habisan tapi ditutupi oleh sifat stoic-nya. Kamar nomor 9, hah- sudah sampai ternyata. Naruto mengetuk pintu beberapa kali tapi karena tak ada respon akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke mencoba membuka pintu secara mandiri

"sumimasen" sapa Naruto sambil membuka pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu, dan...

"aalmmh... nnh,," sebuah suara -tepatnya- desahan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto yang baru mau masuk jadi mematung didepan pintu.

Tangan Sasuke yang nganggur otomatis menutup mata Naruto agar tidak terkontaminasi tontonan didepannya dan untungnya Naruto nggak berontak. Bagaimana tidak? didepan mereka seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang pemuda manis bersurai panjang. Kenapa Sasuke yakin kalau si rambut panjang itu juga cowok? oh, demi kolor mbah madara yang kembaran sama hashirama. Sasuke itu jenius, yang namanya wamil di Nipponhei Senta ini isinya cowok semua lagian kelihatan kok, meski bodynya mungil tapi gundukan ditengah selangkangan sudah membuktikan kan? melihat ada orang masuk, kedua makhluk penyebar virus itu menghentikan aksinya.

"Kalian sudah datang? aku Zabuza" tanya si kekar

"Hn" balas Sasuke yang asli empet bin gondok kemudian melepas tangannya dari Mata indah Naruto

"Hah...hah..., a-aku Haku." ujar si pemuda manis itu

"Ne? aku Namikaze Naruto dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke" balas Naruto dengan senang

"ruangan kalian disana" tunjuk Zabuza asal-asalan yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Sasuke dan ucapan terimakasih dari Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki kamar mereka, dari awal sebenarnya mereka sama-sama heran karena interior kamar ini tidak bisa dibilang sederhana. Bahkan ruangan mereka terdiri dari 2 kasur dan 2 nakas, kamar mandi? satu camp yang terdiri dari 20 kamar hanya ada 10 kamar mandi, jadi urusan itu tetap harus disiplin. Sarapan? tentunya bersama-sama di kantin dan wajib tepat waktu kalau tidak mau kelaparan. Mereka berdua tidak mau membuang waktu, tinggal 1 jam lag sebelum mereka berkumpul bersama peserta wamil lain, maka Naruto dan Sasuke segera membongkar pakaian dan menyiapkan seragam untuk apel siang nanti.

Sasuke membuka kemejanya, menampilkan tubuh sexy berbalut kulit porselen yang berotot. Naruto terpaku melihat pemandangan itu, 'su-sugoi' batin Naruto, kagum pada bentuk tubuh sang Kapten TAKA.

"Something interest, dobe?" tanya Sasuke

"Eh,? enggak! apaan sih Teme!" bentak Naruto tapi dengan pipi yang merona, Sasuke membuka celana jeans-nya dan menurunkannya

"Ih! teme parno!" teriak Naruto sambil menutup matanya sendiri, Sasuke terkekeh pelan

"Porno kali!, aku masih boxer-an dobe." ujar Sasuke, Naruto membuka mata tapi kemudian menunduk malu.

Sasuke mengambil kaos putih dan celana rambol-nya , kemudian memakainya sambil duduk diatas ranjang. Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar sambil membawa baju ganti miliknya sendiri tapi belum sempat beranjak, Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian kini memegang lengan kecil Naruto, kemudian menariknya dan menyuruh Naruto ganti baju dikamar dengan berbisik. membuat pipi tan Naruto kembali memanas.  
Naruto melepas jaket hoodie hitam-nya, kemudian melepas kaos biru yang menempel di kulit mulusnya, mengekspos ke-eksotisan si blonde di depan Sasuke yang seketika itu juga mencoba menelan ludah dengan susahnya, bahkan kini tangan putih Sasuke mulai menutup hidungnya agar tidak mimisan. Naruto melepaskan jeans pendeknya dan menyisakan tubuh yang hanya ditutupi boxer oranye super pendek bergambar kitsune, tapi kemudian ia bergegas memakai kaos putih dan rambol-nya.

"Manis" celetuk Sasuke setelah melihat penampilan Naruto

"E-Eh? Teme? Kok manis sih!" protes Naruto, tak terima

"Kamu emang manis kok" celetuk Sasuke lagi, Naruto diam

"dan aku suka..." lanjut Sasuke membuat Naruto yang tadinya terdiam kini mendongak menatap onyx si raven dengan ekspresi terkejutnya yang membuat wajah Naruto makin manis.

"na-nani?" tanya Naruto, tidak percaya diri

"suki da yo, Naru-dobe" ujar Sasuke tegas bin mantap

"apa jawabanmu?" lanjutnya, Sasuke ingin tahu perasaan Naruto

"a-aku.. Sasuke..." lirih Naruto

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke, masih sabar

"be-berikan aku waktu." pinta Naruto, keduanya kini duduk di ranjang milik Naruto

"Hah, aku ragu kau akan menerimaku dobe." ujar Sasuke, terdengar putus asa. Naruto menggeleng

"Aku hanya butuh waktu, aku janji" tukas Naruto, suasana sedikit menegang. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"apa buktinya?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba bernegosiasi. Dan tanpa disangka, jemari lentik Naruto sudah membelai pipi Sasuke, membuatnya menoleh bertatapan mata dengan iris saphire seindah laut itu. jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat, entah kenapa dan siapa yang memulai,

Chuu~~ bibir kissable Naruto menyentuh lembut pada bibir tipis nan dingin milik Sasuke.

Hanya sekejap, dan Naruto mulai menjauhkan wajahnya yang memerah tapi Sasuke justru menariknya dan membuat Naruto jadi terduduk di pangkuan Sasuke yang kini melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipinggang ramping milik Naruto. Tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh dagu Naruto dan kemudian Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada Naruto yang hanya bisa diam seakan terhipnotis. Sasuke mengecupi bibir cherry itu, melumat kedua belahnya secaa bergantian dan sedikit menggigit kecil sehingga membuat bibir Naruto semakin merekah

"Mnnh...," desah Naruto saat Sasuke mulai menjilati bibirnya meminta jalan masuk, Naruto dengan polos membuka bibirnya sedikit dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan bungsu uchiha dengan baik.

"Anhh... nghh,,," desahan Naruto semakin menjadi, kedua lengannya mulai merangkul leher Sasuke

"Unngghh... sukee~... aannhh..." kedua lidah saling bergulat yang pastinya dimenangkan oleh Sasuke, saliva mengalir di dagu Naruto yang rongga mulutnya sedang diobrak-abrik oleh lidah Sasuke. sesekali Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah Naruto, tapi setelah beberapa lama, tangan kecil Naruto mulai memukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke. ia butuh oksigen.

"Hah...hah...hah... Sasuke..." panggil Naruto yang masih terengah dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah dan keringat, membuat rambut depannya lepek.

"Naruto," Sasuke balas memanggil Naruto, sambil menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Naruto.

"Su-suki desu, Sasuke" ujar Naruto pada akhirnya, ya dia memang sudah memantapkan diri semenjak mulai mencium Sasuke tadi.

"Arigatou koi. waktunya bersiap," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum tulus yang bahagia kemudian mencium kening Naruto

Kemudian mereka memutuskan keluar kamar untuk menuju ke lapangan, tapi baru sampai depan kamar mereka Sasuke dan Naruto kaget banget karena...

**~To Be Continue~ **

* * *

**Yatta.., chap 1 selesai.  
Tapi Momo Bingung -_-  
ada yang mau kasih ide buat chap selanjutnya gak?  
Makasih banget buat reader n reviewer serta senpai-senpai  
yang setia sama SasuNaru...  
Momo agak depresi pas tahu ff SN kok belum banyak yang baru...  
terlepas dari itu, mohon dukungan ne?**

R&R seikhlasnya... #ojigi


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh... Momo balik lagi...  
Err.. sebelumnya ralat nama, di bagian atas saya bilang Danzo Sai tapi didalam saya panggil Shimura Sai  
anggap aja Sai pakai 2 marga. Gommen**  
**Berdasarkan Review dari readers Momo:**  
**1. Ficnya diputus (gomen) untuk benerin otak author yang error**  
**2. Alurnya memang cepet, gag tau kenapa Momo selalu gak bisa pakai rem tangan (?)**  
**Naruto emang innocent gitu, tapi mungkin ada sifat dia yang 'naughty' (ada yang mau?)**  
**Sasuke sikapnya disini udah bawaan orok #kirin**  
**Info: Marga Gaara yang sebenarnya adalah "Rei", (searching Google).**  
**3. Chap berikutnya gimana? mohon pancingannya ne..**  
**4. Ini yang bikin Momo ngakak.., semenjak pulang dari Bali,  
Momo emang fetish banget sama boxer/kolor (maaf kalau ada yang risih)  
5. Hm, sasuke kurang menderita ya? btw sebenernya mereka kemaren belum jadian kok,.  
mereka cuma baru bilang kalau saling suka.  
6. Untuk update kilat kayaknya Momo blm bisa (gomen)  
7. Makasih banget buat Readers n Reviewers yang udah mendorong Momo untuk lanjutin ff ini

And.. This is it.

* * *

******Love and Something Happen in Wamil**

******Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**  


******Main Pair is SasuNaru (****lainnya ngontrak)**

**********Genre: Humor/Romance**

**********Rating: masih T**

**********Alert: Author Fetish Kolor, Thypo tak dapat dihindari, Alur masih cepet, Millitay gaje, this is BL, RnR please**

**********presented by. D-EmoNicAngelique**

* * *

******Chapter 2.**

******'**What the Kolor' batin Sasuke error tanpa menghilangkan kesan stoic diwajahnya, meskipun begitu sebenernya dia kaget setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak akan kaget jika tiba-tiba saat kau membuka pintu kamarmu, ada seorang cowok dengan gaya aneh yang berdiri didepan kamarmu, mematung, sambil berbicara pada... capung (?) Sasuke pasti siap-siap melempar salah satu koleksi boxer terbaiknya jika tidak karena dia keturunan mbah madara yang selalu mewanti-wanti agar dia bersikap keren sepanjang hari. Sedangkan Naruto? dia kaget, bahkan berteriak, tapi kemudian

"Whoa... Sugoi... kamu bisa bicara sama capung?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya pada cowok berkacamata hitam didepan mereka.

"Begitulah, oh ya salam kenal aku Aburame Shino." balas cowok dengan dandanan ala tukang pijat buta itu pada Naruto sambil menyodorkan tangan, tapi

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke dan dia Namikaze Naruto, **milikku**." sahut Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Shino sambil menekankan bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya, ck. dasar

"E-eh, Teme! kan dia mau salaman sama Naru, kok disamber gitu sih!" protes Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibir seksinya, 'hish' pengen lagi' batin Sasuke tambah sableng

"Hn, tak boleh Dobe, nanti tanganmu tidak steril."jawab Sasuke sekenanya,

"Dan apa-apaan kamu nge-klaim naru sembarangan!" protes Naruto lagi

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyit bingung dan melampiaskan rasa sebelnya dengan men-deathglare Shino

"Naru bilang, jangan menge-klaim sembarangan Teme!" ujar Naruto tanpa dosa

"tapi Dobe, tadi bahkan kita sudah berciuman, itu artinya kau milikku kan?" tanya Sasuke -depresi-

"Issh.. teme, gak usah frontal ngomong gitu. Lagian, siapa bilang Naru punyamu?" celetuk Naruto lagi dengan wajah blushing

"Do-dobe... aish.. semua gara-gara kamu! kamu mau rebut Naruto kan?" tuduh Sasuke pada Shino dengan OOC-nya

"wow,wow, calm bro. Tenang aja aku straight kok, yah meskipun Namikaze-kun memang cowok yang manis." ujar Shino yang dibalas oleh geraman marah dari Sasuke

"Eh, i-itu... em, panggil Naruto saja Shino-kun. Dan maafkan si Teme ini ya," celetuk Naruto sambil mencubit kecil pinggang Sasuke #poor Sasuke

"Haha, tak apa, seharian ini aku udah biasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini. aku berterimakasih kalian berciuman atau melakukan apapun tidak saat didepanku, apalagi kalau sampai seperti si Zabuza dan Haku. Ha-h... Oh ya, sebaiknya kita segera ke lapangan." terang Shino sambil mengajak SasuNaru untuk segera berangkat

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan nomor 9 itu, tapi sekali lagi dia harus terkejut saat membuka pintu. Bahkan Sasuke dan Shino yang berwajah datar kini sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya dan menelan ludah, di depan ruangan mereka, cowok-cowok yang saat tiba tadi ditemui oleh Sasuke dan Naruto kini sedang berkumpul didepan mereka sambil membawa beberapa benda plus 1 benda lain yang sama "SPIDOL PERMANEN!". Ada yang bawa bola basket, ada yang bawa fotonya Naruto, ada yang bawa topi, ada yang bawa... haaah..., Naruto sendiri setres mendadak saat dia melihat seorang cowok membawa kolor, Man! 'untung bukan yang lebih kedalem' batin Naruto nelangsa.

"Naru-chan, tolong tandatangani ini"

"Naru-chan, tuliskan namamu dibajuku"

"Naru-chan. sebelah sini ya"

Dan teriakan meminta tanda tangan lainnya yang ditujukan pada Naruto. Sasuke yang dongkol setengah kolor, mengambil bola basket yang baru saja ditanda-tangani oleh Naruto dan melemparkannya tepat mengenai sebuah alarm kebakaran, membuat alarm itu berbunyi nyaring dan cowok-cowok edan tadi terdiam. Setelah semuanya terdiam, tiba-tiba muncul dua makhluk berpotongan batok kelapa, yang satu memakai seragam lapangan berwarna ijo lumut ketat, satunya lagi memakai seragam seperti peserta lain. Mereka adalah Guy si pimpinan divisi tes fisik dan Rock Lee, salah satu peserta yang seruangan dengan SasuNaru.

"Camp 1! Menuju ke lapangan dalam hitungan 10 mundur, dimulai dari 10..." teriak pria ijo lumut tadi menggunakan TOA

"9,,," lanjutnya lagi, membuat suasana kembali berisik. Derap kaki berlari segera terdengar dari cowok-cowok tadi yang kini berlomba menuju pintu camp.

"8..." lanjut pria itu lagi, membuat SasuNaru plus Shino yang sempat cengo sesaat kini mulai beranjak meninggalkan camp 1.

**********#Lapangan Utama Nipponhei Senta."**

Suasana sangat ramai, entah karena panas, entah karena apapun itu. Siang hari yang terik ini, apel siang wamil akan dimulai. Kenapa siang? karena kalau pagi keenakan pesertanya. di lingkungan Nipponhei Senta ini terdiri dari 6 camp besar berisi 20 ruang yang satu ruangnya diisi 6 orang, sebuah aula tertutup yang menampung sampai 1000 orang, sebuah markas utama, dua buah gudang senjata, kantin besar, dan 6 buah arena rintangan, jangan lupakan kamar mandi yang jumlahnya cukup memadai.

"Konnichiwa" ujar sebuah suara yang terkesan tegas dan dalam, Kotetsu. Seketika keramaian yang sempat terjadi kini berhenti

"Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, di siang hari yang cerah ini kalian kami kumpulkan untuk melaksanakan apel sekaligus penyambutan dan peresmian kegiatan wamil yang akan kalian laksanakan sampai 2 tahun mendatang. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu dicatat." ujar Kotetsu, peserta wamil otomatis membuka note dan bersiap menulis.

"Pertama, kenali anggota camp kalian masing-masing terutama yang sekamar. Ini memudahkan kalian untuk menghargai satu sama lain.  
Kedua, tindakan tidak disiplin apapun bentuknya tidak akan ditolerir. Saya tidak ingin ada anak manja di sini.  
Ketiga, jaga sikap kalian selama pelatihan. Privasi ada di kamar kalian masing-masing, saya minta sikap profesional kalian.  
Keempat, saya menuntut adanya sikap jujur dan gigih. Selebihnya aturan tercakup dalam kata DISIPLIN. Paham?" terang Kotetsu

"Siap Paham!" jawaban serempak terdengar dari hampir seluruh peserta, kenapa hampir? karena hanya Sasuke yang berkata 'hn'... dasar pelit.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita sambut Hatake Kakashi. Dia adalah Daishogun (Jendral besar) distrik Tokyo yang secara khusus akan mengawasi kalian di Nipponhei Senta ini." lanjut Kotetsu yang kemudian turun dari podium dan digantikan oleh seorang lelaki bertubuh atletis dengan seragam lapangan berbadge bintang 5, rambutnya silver condong ke kiri, ada sebuah name tag bertuliskan "Hatake Kakashi - Daishogun" di dada kanannya. Sebuah masker menutupi bagian wajahnya dari hidung ke leher.

"Konnichiwa, Hatake Kakashi desu. Seperti yang telah dijelaskan Pimpinan Nipponhei Senta, saya akan menemani kalian di sini sekaligus menilai seberapa pesat perkembangan kalian." ujar Kakashi memperkenalkan diri, peserta ber-oh ria. Sasuke mendecih, dan Naruto hanya memandang pria itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"ada pertanyaan?" lanjut Kakashi

"Maaf sebelumnya, berapa usia anda?" tanya seorang peserta.

"32 tahun, bulan kemarin." ujar Kakashi membuat semua peserta terperangah. bayangkan, baru 32 tahun tapi sudah jadi Daishogun? itu terlalu muda! 'Keren' batin mereka.

"Em, kenapa anda pakai masker?" sebuah pertanyaan lagi

"Haha, sepertinya memang tak perlu menyamar. Tak ada alasan khusus, baiklah, saya buka saja." jawab Kakashi, tangan kanannya menarik masker itu kebawah, memperlihatkan wajah ganteng yang tidak disangka-sangka membuat semuanya diam. Padahal para peserta sudah menebak yang iya-iya, jontor lah, tonggos lah, apalah.. eh lahdalah, kok ternyata wajahnya ganteng banget untuk ukuran pria usia 32 tahun... hampir semua terpesona. kenapa hampir lagi? Sasuke? bukan! setelah hampir semua terpesona, kini semua terkejut dengan sebuah suara

"Biasa aja." ujar Naruto dengan santainya, membuat semua yang ada disitu mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh masing-masing, Sasuke bahkan ikut mangap-mingkem, kehabisan kata-kata. Sasuke akui bahwa Kakashi itu ganteng, tapi Naruto? etdah, biasa aja katanya? Wow, Sasuke bener-bener merasa beruntung karena tadinya sempat takut Naruto kecantol ama Kakashi.

"Ya, cukup intermezo-nya. Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa kegiatan Wamil disini selain untuk menanamkan sikap cinta tanah air, juga bertujuan untuk mempererat kekeluargaan. wamil ini menuntut kalian untuk disiplin dalam setiap aspek kehidupan.  
Terlepas dari itu, saya meminta pengertiannya dan maklum atas beberapa hal.  
pertama. Masa pelatihan kalian adalah selama 2 tahun. Tapi tidak berlaku pada Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto, mereka akan menjalankan wamil selama 3 bulan  
kedua. Kegiatan disini mau tidak mau akan meninggalkan setidaknya goresan pada fisik kalian. Tapi tidak berlaku pada Namikaze Naruto dikarenakan pekerjaannya sebagai entertainer dan berkaitan dengan mandat keluarganya  
ketiga. Peserta diwajibkan menyerahkan barang elektroniknya seminggu sekali untuk diperiksa. Tidak terkecuali  
keempat. Beberapa dari kalian akan mendapat misi khusus, jadi siapkan diri.  
Bisa diterima dan dipahami?" tandas Kakashi

"Siap. Bisa!" sambut semua peserta dengan kompak. Mengapa hal-hal tadi tidak membuat mereka iri atau marah? Ya! karena mereka sudah tahu siapa itu Uchiha dan Namikaze, khusus untuk kasus Naruto mereka sepertinya kompak tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada uke innocent idaman itu. Dan Sasuke? melawan, berarti siap-siap seluruh Jepang mengalami defisit kebutuhan hidup.

"Baiklah. Apel siang hari ini kita tutup sebagai tanda dimulainya kegiatan kalian dalam menjalani wamil. Sebelumnya, saya ingin nama-nama yang saya panggil berikut ini untuk segera menghadap saya, Utakata, Yahiko, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Yang lainnya, kalian ikuti Guy sensei disana" ujar Kakashi sambil menunjuk si manusia ijo lumut tadi.

"Yosh Minna! kita kerahkan semangat masa muda kita! Kobarkan nyali kalian!" teriak pria itu, membuat para peserta sweatdrop seketika.

Saat peserta wamil lain menuju ke arena tes fisik dan melakukan pemanasan, Sasuke, Utakata dan Yahiko menghadap Kakashi.

"Uchiha, Yahiko, dan Utakata. Kalian mendapat misi khusus untuk menemukan sebuah benda berharga milik Namikaze Naruto." ujar Kakashi, memberi info.

"hn/yosh/ha'i" jawab ketiga pemuda tersebut

"benda tersebut akan kalian temukan disela-sela misi. 3 buah benda, tapi hanya ada 1 yang benar-benar tepat. mengerti?" tanya Kakashi yang dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya.

"jika sudah mendapatkan benda itu, kalian harus menyimpannya. pukul 11 malam nanti, kalian menghadap saya. Tapi jangan tunjukkan benda itu didepan Namikaze Naruto untuk mencari info. Jika sudah paham, kalian boleh melakasanakan tugas." lanjut Kakashi

"Clue?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, Kakashi tersenyum.

"**Waktu menentukan saat kesegaran menenggelamkan kemilau kehidupan, temukan sang pemancar pelangi sebelum raja menghilang di ujung waktu" **celetuk Kakashi sambil memandang arena tes fisik. Sasuke diam dan mulai berpikir cepat, Yahiko justru mulai gelisah, dan Utakata terlihat kebingungan.

**#Area Tes Fisik#**

Sebuah lapangan hampir seukuran 2/3 panjang lapangan sepak bola kini membentang di hadapan para peserta wamil. Area tersebut terisi 6 buah arena rintangan seperti tiang pull-up yang tingginya bisa diatur, medan berlumpur sepanjang 10 meter, wall climbing, halang rintang sepanjang 5 meter, jalur sprint 20 meter, dan yang terakhir adalah sebuah kolam besar dengan kedalaman mencapai 2,5 meter sepanjang 15 meter, semua rintangan itu di susun sedemikian rupa dan bertujuan untuk menguras stamina peserta. Sebelum menjalani rintangan tadi, peserta di cek kondisi fisiknya terlebih dahulu. Dan hasilnya, dari total 700-an peserta ada 48 peserta yang tidak dapat mengikuti kegiatan itu untuk sementara waktu. Camp 1 memulai gilirannya, banyak peserta yang gugur bahkan saat baru saja mau mencapai rintangan ke 3. Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tampak menelan ludah

"kenapa Dobe?' tanya Sasuke

"err... sepertinya akan sulit, Teme." ujar Naruto merasa gelisah.

"hn, apa si rubah mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kita kemari?" tanya Sasuke

"emm..., Kyuu-nii? sepertinya tidak Teme. Eh, tapi tunggu! emmm, Kyuu-nii bilang dia akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengembalikan barang milikku yang dipinjamnya, memang kenapa Teme?" ujar Naruto diakhiri sebuah pertanyaan

"apa yang dipinjamnya?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Entah, aku juga lupa. Kyuu-nii sering pinjam barang-barangku, laptop, charger, highlight rambut, maskara, aksesoris.. entahlah" ujar Naruto kemudian menghela nafas.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku terdiam dan berpikir. 'Tidak mungkin alat elektronik, kalau highlight rambut dan maskara? tadi aku lihat di koper, aksesoris? kemungkinan besar tapi Naruto kan artis, aksesoris pasti tidak hanya satu dua' batinku, lalu kulirik Naruto, kuamati dengan seksama dan kulihat sebuah kejanggalan, 'shit! kalung, Naruto selalu memakai kalung, baik saat konser, talkshow, maupun di video klip KISS. minimal dia pakai 2 kalung dan salah satunya adalah... aku tahu!' batinku lagi, Aku terdiam sejenak lalu mulai memikirkan clue-nya** "Waktu menentukan saat kesegaran menenggelamkan kemilau kehidupan, temukan sang pemancar pelangi sebelum raja menghilang di ujung waktu"**. 'benda itu kemungkinan besar adalah kalung, waktu awal sampai akhir menentukan persentase keberhasilan, kesegaran? menenggelamkan? air maksudnya? hn. pasti di dalam kolam, nyelam nih? oke, aku harus menemukan kalung itu karena itu adalah benda paling berharga milik Naruto -pernah dibahas waktu talkshow-, pemancar pelangi? ah.. aku tahu, bentuknya prisma yang bisa memancarkan 7 warna -tepatnya memantulkan-, raja menghilang? mungkin maksudnya aku gak akan menang kalau gak nemuin kalung prisma itu.' Analisaku selesai, teka-teki terpecahkan dan membuatku menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian tipis.

**Sasuke POV-End**

"Yo, Naruto.. itu tidak sesulit kelihatannya kok, percaya padaku." celetuk pemuda batok kelapa yang tadi sudah mulai akrab dengan teman sekamarnya, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkesiap tapi tetap mempertahankan ke-stoic-an wajahnya

"Haah, tapi Lee... aku.." Naruto mulai ragu

"Ayolah Naruto, kerahkan masa mudamu! Nikmati ini.." tukas Lee dengan semangat membara terlihat di kedua bola mata boneka miliknya

"Uchiha Sasuke." Guy memanggil Sasuke sebagai peserta berikutnya. Sasuke melirik Naruto sejenak tapi kemudian segera beranjak

"Waktu tercepat sampai finish dipegang oleh Yahiko, 25 menit 38 detik. Kau siap Uchiha?" lanjut Guy yang hanya dibalas dengan trademark andalan milik Sasuke

"Dimulai dari... sekarang!" teriak Guy sambil memencet tombol start pada stopwatchnya

Sasuke melesat, melakukan pull-up 20 kali dengan cepat lalu berlari menuju medan berlumpur. Sedikit tertatih karena lumpur yang berat, tapi Sasuke cukup cepat dan setelah sampai diujung, Sasuke naik dan melompat-lompat sebentar untuk menghilangkan lumpur di sepatu boot-nya. Kemudian Sasuke memasukkan tangannya pada mangkok berisi tepung dan mulai memanjat rintangan wall climbing setinggi 7 meter itu, cukup sulit mengingat sepatunya masih terasa licin karena lumpur tadi. Sasuke mengira-ngira, saat dia turun meluncur dari rintangan ini mungkin dia sudah mengabiskan waktu sekitar 9 menit, dia gesit itulah faktanya dan Sasuke mulai meluncur turun, tidak membuang waktu Sasuke segera menyamankan posisinya pada arena halang rintang. Bertiarap dan merayap di bawah rintangan yang hanya setinggi 40 cm itu. Naruto dan peserta lain yang melihatnya dibuat terpukau., 'bahkan ini baru lewat 12 menit' batin Guy sambil tersenyum puas.

"Sasu-teme! Semangat!" teriak Naruto, menyemangati dengan suaranya yang merdu. 'surga dunia' batin para fans-nya

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia senang sekali. Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai di ujung halang rintang dan Viola! Sasuke berdiri tegap, mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari dengan cepat di jalur sprint itu. Nafasnya sedikit terengah, dan kurang beraturan. Tapi dia pemain basket Bung! tes seperti ini memang parah, tapi bahkan dia sudah dikarantina selama berbulan-bulan sebelum akhirnya menjadi tim basket. 'Aku harus bisa' batin Sasuke yang berlari semakin cepat.

"Demi kolor termahal didunia, Uchiha itu benar-benar... wow!" teriak seorang peserta

"Ya, dia kompeten sekali. Tak salah dia jadi kapten basket nasional.." ujar yang lain

Sasuke sudah mendekati ujung lintasan yang langsung berakhir di kolam besar itu, dekat,dekat,dekat... dan Byuurrrr...! Semua yang ada disitu rela menjatuhkan rahangnya, kenapa? Ya! Karena Sasuke melesat dan salto dengan indahnya sebelum akhirnya menceburkan tubuh atletisnya kedalam kolam. Tapi Sasuke tidak segera muncul ke permukaan dan mulai membuat beberapa peserta cemas, terutama Naruto

**Naruto POV**

'Sasuke,' batinku resah saat Sasuke tak kunjung keluar dari dalam air. Aku cemas, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke. Mata saphireku mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi tiba-tiba gelembung-gelembung kecil mulai timbul dipermukaan kolam dan...

"fuah...hah,,,hah.." Sasuke keluar dari kolam, tepat dipinggir dan mulai naik ke darat. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu

"20 menit 48 detik!" kudengar seorang staff meneriakkan waktu yang ditempuh oleh Sasuke, aku melongo.. 'wow' batinku

**Naruto POV-End**

**#Normal POV#**

Sasuke tampak kelelahan, rambut emo yang biasa nungging kini terlihat jatuh lemas diatas kepalanya, poninya-pun mulai menutupi mata. Pakaian putih yang lusuh itu juga basah, totally wet dan membuat lekuk badan Sasuke yang proporsional jadi makin terekspose. Guy sensei meneriakkan beberapa nama berikutnya, tes dimulai lagi sampai pada giliran ke 9 yaitu...

"Namikaze Naruto"

Naruto maju untuk masuk ke arena, tapi Sasuke memanggilnya dan mengajaknya bicara berdua. Hanya sebentar, dan kemudian Naruto memulai tes fisiknya. Melakukan pull-up 20 kali, lalu menuju ke medan lumpur, nampaknya si blonde ini tak mengalami kesulitan.

**Naruto POV**

Aku berjalan di medan berlumpur, Sasu-teme mengatakan kalau aku harus melangkah lebar dan yatta... berhasil! Aku sampai!, oh selanjutnya wall climbing ya? Kata Teme aku harus memilih pijakan yang besar saja, dan menghindari yang warna oranye karena itu jebakan, kenapa oranye sih? padahal itu warna favoritku, huh. Tapi oke, aku siap. Aku mulai memanjat, kudengar beberapa peserta yang memberi semangat untukku, aku menoleh dan... blush... pipiku memanas! Sasuke tersenyum kepadaku, lalu apa katanya? tunggu... _'kiri?.. atas?'_ batinku saat membaca gerakan bibirnya, akupun tersenyum dan melanjutkan tesku. Kiri atas ya? oh, ini dia! Yosh, tinggal meluncur. Haha, aku jadi ingat masa kecilku. Selesai meluncur aku menuju ke arena halang rintang, Teme bilang supaya aku jangan menyenggol penyangga warna merah? kenapa ya? ah sudahlah, selesaikan dulu.  
Tinggal sedikit lagi aku akan mencapai ujung, tapi aku sudah lelah... apa aku bisa bertahan ya? cek kesehatan tadi cukup baik sih, haah~ semoga aku kuat. Yosh, selesai, sekarang lari sprint! Aku berdiri dan mengambil ancang-ancang, dan... run!

**Naruto POV-End**

#Normal POV#

Naruto sudah berlari, waktu yang ditempuhnya sampai saat ini adalah 24 menit lebih berdetik-detik... (?). Sudah setengah jalan, peserta lain masih memeberi semangat, kecuali Sasuke yang hanya menatap fokus pada cowok blonde itu, _'ada yang salah'_ batin Sasuke khawatir tapi tetap mencoba optimis.

"Naruto cukup hebat" komentar seorang peserta yang berdiri disamping Sasuke

"Iya, tapi, bukannya Naru-chan itu lemah ya?" seorang lagi menimpali, Sasuke masih diam sampai akhirnya

'Byurrr'

"Naruto-sama"

"Naruto-kun"

"Naru-chan"

Para peserta yang beberapa saat lalu masih berdecak kagum dan memberi semangat untuk Naruto kini berteriak. Kaget. Bukan karena Naruto melakukan aksi lompat indah sebelum masuk kolam, tapi karena Naruto memang tercebur ke kolam dalam posisi tidak siap. Ribut. Panik. Ya, Naruto memang menyelesaikan larinya dan berhasil sampai dipinggir kolam, tapi fisiknya sudah lemah dan akhirnya terjatuh ke kolam saat mencoba berdiri tegap untuk meredakan pusingnya.  
Semua terdiam, bahkan Sasuke sempat mematung sebelum kemudian berteriak memanggil Naruto sambil berlari menuju kolam.

'Byurrr'

Sasuke menceburkan diri lagi kedalam kolam, menyelam dan mencoba menolong Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke masuk kedalam kolam, beberapa anggota divisi tes fisik sudah menyiapkan tandu dan peralatan medis sementara di tepi kolam, menunggu Sasuke keluar. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke muncul ke permukaan dengan Naruto yang pingsan dipelukannya. Mereka segera dibantu untuk naik ke permukaan.

**Sasuke POV**

"Dobe, bangun.." bisikku lirih ditelinganya. Naruto kubaringkan diatas tandu. Kutekan dadanya, mencoba mengeluarkan air yang menghambat nafasnya.

"Naruto... ayolah." bisikku lagi, beberapa orang dari divisi tes fisik -mungkin- mulai membantuku, tapi CPR sudah beberapa kali kami lakukan

"mungkin airnya banyak sekali" ujar seorang agen, aku terdiam memandangi wajah tan yang sedikit pucat itu. dan tanpa pikir panjang

CUP

Kucium bibir mungil yang kissable itu, membuka celah bibirnya menggunakan lidahku, sesekali menjilat benda kenyal itu dan mulai menyalurkan nafasku kedalam rongga mulut yang hangat dan lembab milik Naruto. Sekali.. Dua kali.. aku mulai tak sabar, aku tak peduli tentang pendapat orang yang melihat ini, aku tetap menyalurkan nafasku sambil sesekali melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian (oportunis eh?). yang ketiga kalianya. dan..

"uhuk...uhuk.. ukh.." Naruto tersadar dan langsung dibaringkan diatas tandu untuk segera dibawa ke ruang kesehatan.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap kearahku setelah adegan kissing tadi, tapi aku sih cuek. Tes masih berlanjut dengan sistem yang mulai berbeda. Peserta maju dua-dua sedangkan beberapa yang sudah mengikuti tes diperbolehkan untuk mandi dan beristirahat sebentar. Aku memegang bandul kalung yang saat ini kupakai, bandul berbentuk prisma berwarna biru yang dapat memantulkan warna pelangi. Ini kalung Naruto, aku yakin itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju asrama, untuk mandi dan kemudian menjenguk Naruto di ruang kesehatan.

**Sasuke POV - End**

**#Ruang Kesehatan#**

Seorang dokter bernama Izumo sedang memeriksa keadaan pemuda blonde yang masih terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Kemudian suara pintu yang diketuk terdengar memecah keheningan dan masuklah seekor ayam -err maksudnya Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"ah.. Uchiha-san" sapa Izumo ramah

"hn, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke setelah sebelumnya membalas sapaan Izumo dengan anggukan singkat

"yah, riwayat kesehatan Namikaze-san memang kurang baik. Mungkin juga pengaruh dari ketidakstabilan hormonnya, tapi tenang saja, itu tidak membahayakan. Namikaze-kun hanya membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang sedikit lebih lama dari orang kebanyakan, mengingat selama ini kegiatannya sangat padat" terang Izumo yang kemudian berpamitan untuk melakukan pengawasan di arena tes fisik, padahal waktu sudah mulai senja.

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke setelah Izumo pergi sambil mendudukkan diri disebelah kiri Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam sambil menatap Sasuke sekilas

"em.. bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada canggung, tidak terbiasa menunjukkan perhatiannya pada orang lain

"Teme no Baka" umpat Naruto membalas pertanyaan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mendelik tapi kemudian mendengus

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke

"Demi kolor om Fugaku yang dipakai sama Itachi-nii waktu main di pantai, kenapa kamu cium Naru tadi?" cerocos Naruto

"aku kasih nafas buatan dobe!" sangkal Sasuke

"bohong, masa' kasih nafas buatan kok sambil hisap bibir Naru" ujar Naruto lagi dengan wajah merona

"hn? jadi kamu sadar Dobe?" celetuk Sasuke dengan nada menggoda yang membuat Naruto semakin merona

"ukh..iya, dan itu bikin Naru malu! Lagian Teme seenaknya sendiri, memang Naru siapanya Teme coba?" balas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke terdiam

"a-aku, Dobe, tapi kamu suka aku kan? bahkan dikamar tadi kita..."

"issh, Teme! iya, aku suka kamu tapi nggak harus cium-cium gitu kan? kan Teme bukan pacar Naru." potong Naruto kemudian manyun, membuat wajahnya makin imut

"hn, memang bukan pacarmu Dobe. Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan jadi calon suamimu." balas Sasuke enteng dan... blush... rona merah kembali muncul diwajah Naruto

"tapi kan..."

"Naruto, aku suka kamu, aku mencintaimu sejak awal melihat kamu di debut KISS. Tapi sebelum jadi suamimu, maukan kamu jadi pacarku dulu?" tanya-tembak Sasuke

"Itu, aku... i-iya Naru mau." jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang semakin merona, membuat Sasuke gemas dan mencubit pelan pipi gembul Naruto.

"Hn, arigatou. Sudah bisa jalan? atau mau kugendong?" tawar Sasuke

"Jalan saja." balas Naruto sambil tersenyum, kemudian Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk turun dari kasur dan menggandengnya kembali ke asrama.

* * *

**#Kantin Nipponhei Senta#**

Waktu menunjukkan jam makan malam 19.15, kantin yang besar itu menampung para peserta wamil yang kelaparan termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua makan bersama beberapa peserta lain dalam sebuah meja besar, selama makan Sasuke secara intensif memandangi Naruto yang duduk dihadapannya dan itu menimbulkan berbagai tanda tanya di benak peserta lain yang se-meja dengan mereka, sedangkan Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus melanjutkan makannya.

_'Pengumuman untuk Uchiha, Yahiko dan Utakata. Harap jangan melupakan tugas kalian, pemenang mendapat misi selanjutnya, ruangan Daishogun.'._ Suara dari loudspeaker menyita perhatian para peserta wamil untuk beberapa saat, tapi kemudian mereka kembali ke makanan masing-masing.

**#Kamar SasuNaru#**

Setelah makan malam tadi, Naruto sempat mengajak Sasuke jalan-jalan berkeliling lingkungan Nipponhei Senta tapi tiba-tiba Naruto merasa lemas dan sempat mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sasuke cukup panik sehingga memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto kembali ke asrama. Dan disinilah mereka berdua, diatas kasur yang sama, dengan Naruto yang menyamankan diri dipelukan Sasuke. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa kok. Naruto yang kelelahan dipaksa oleh Sasuke untuk meminum obatnya dan beristirahat.

"Ne, Teme... Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Naruto, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Sasuke

"Kau mau aku tidur Dobe?" tanya Sasuke balik pada Naruto sambil mengusap lembut surai pirang Naruto "aku masih ada keperluan nanti" lanjut Sasuke

"Ne Teme, aku rindu Nii-chan..." rajuk Naruto sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke, semburat tipis mampir diwajah tan itu.

"Hn? Kau mau menelpon si rubah? atau mau video call?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengotak-atik smartphonenya.

"Boleh?" tanya Naruto, merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar

"Tentu, ini." jawab Sasuke, menyerahkan ponselnya kemudian ikut duduk bersandar disamping Naruto, "Video call saja" saran Sasuke

Naruto mengetik nomor handphone Kyuubi lalu menekan link video call, beberapa saat kemudian terpampanglah wajah Kyuubi yang sedikit terkejut. Dia pikir Sasuke-lah yang menelponnya. Dan...

_'Gaki!'_ teriaknya cempreng bin alay, membuat Naruto terkikik geli sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya -bosan.

_'Nii-chan, Naru kangen'_ ujar Naruto dengan pandangan sendunya

_'Heh? baru sehari, kau disana masih ada 89 hari lagi loh!'_ cibir Kyuubi

_'Ukh, iya sih. Naru udah bosen, kapan Nii-chan mau berkunjung?'_ tanya Naruto

_'Dasar kitsune, kalau kau sudah 2 minggu disana mungkin aku akan berkunjung, lagipula KISS padat jadwal.'_ terang Kyuubi

_'Ah! Nii-chan jahat, KISS kemana saja? Masa' kalian touring tapi Naru malah disini.'_ rajuk Naruto, memanyunkan bibir sexy-nya yang membuat Sasuke gemas dan akhirnya mencuri satu kecupan di sudut kiri bibir cherry Naruto. Reaksi Kyuubi...

_'Woy Ayam! Kurang ajar lu, ngapain lu civok adik gue?'_ cerocos Kyuubi, uring-uringan karena menonton langsung adegan tadi

_'hn, rubah tua. apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Dobe pacarku sekarang.'_ jawab Sasuke setengah sewot

'_Sial. Keriput! Sini loe.'_ teriak Kyuubi tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto sweatdrop sedangkan Sasuke justru menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

'_ada apa Kyuu?'_ tanya sebuah suara yang diyakini merupakan penampakan artis iklan shampo -Itachi maksudnye

_'mana koleksi boxer Sasuke?'_ tanya Kyuubi tiba-tiba, Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung terduduk kaku.

_'chikuso! jangan sentuh boxer-boxer gue!'_ teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto bukannya marah justru tertawa geli, baru kali ini melihat Sasuke menggila seperti itu.

_'biarin. Bwee... salah siapa lu civok-civok Naruto.'_ ejek Kyuubi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya :p

_'rubah lu! sekali, gue civok sekali, jadi gak perlu bilang civok-civok!'_ balas Sasuke, mangkel. Naruto sendiri kini justru terlihat merona karena mendengar kekasihnya dan kakaknya mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya masih vulgar.

'_sudah, jangan bertengkar. atau kau juga mau ku civok Kyuu?'_ tanya Itachi ingin menggoda Kyuubi. Lalu...

Brakk! Pletak Jduagh,,,

Itachi KO setelah terkena bogem setengah matang milik Kyuubi

_'umm, Nii-chan jangan galak-galak. Kasihan Ita-nii, by the way Nii-chan janji ya kapan-kapan jenguk Naru.'_ ujar Naruto mengalihkan suasana

_'Hmmm, gimana ya? oke deh.'_ respon Kyuubi sambil cengar-cengir

_'Ya udah, Naru ngantuk. Oyasumi Nii-chan... Ita-nii'_ celetuk Naruto

'_He? oke, oyasumi mou Kitsune_' balas Kyuubi kemudian mengakhiri sesi video call yang heboh itu.

Naruto mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menaruh ponselnya diatas Nakas sambil mendengus geli kemudian mencium pipi Naruto sekilas.

"tidurlah. Dokter bilang kau harus istirahat kan?" saran Sasuke

"em, Iya Teme. Arigatou ne?" respon Naruto sambil menyamankan diri untuk tidur

"bukan Arigatou Dobe, tapi Aishiteru!" ralat Sasuke sambil mengusap lembut surai pirang Naruto

"Ne, Aishiteru Teme" ujar Naruto dengan semburat merah di kecua pipi chubby-nya

"Aishiteru mou Kitsune-Dobe" balas Sasuke

Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.45, sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu Naruto tidur dan Sasuke kini sedang menerima telepon dari Fugaku.

"hn, tou-san. Aku tahu" ujar Sasuke singkat

'_apa Naruto baik-baik saja?_' tanya Fugaku dengan nada formal yang tidak berubah

"sempat pingsan, tapi sudah lebih baik." jawab Sasuke. Fugaku terdiam kemudian,

'_jaga dia Sasuke, misimu adalah untuk mendapat restu Minato._' saran Fugaku

"Hn" respon Sasuke kemudian mengakhiri percakapan ayah-anak itu.

Sasuke beranjak menuju ranjang Naruto, membenarkan selimut yang membalut tubuh kekasihnya itu. Kemudian Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut dahi Naruto, pipinya, dan kemudian bibirnya. Sasuke memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil sambil sesekali menggigit pelan dan mengulum bibir cherry Naruto yang perlahan mulai memerah dan membengkak. Naruto mengerang kecil, menggeliat tak nyaman tapi kemudian terlelap kembali. Sasuke tersenyum geli, kemudian mengambil jaketnya dan beranjak keluar Kamar

**#Ruang Rekreasi#**

"Mau kemana Uchiha?" tanya sebuah suara -Zabuza

"Hn?" respon Sasuke singkat sambil mengunci kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Naruto (gak mau Uke-nya diapa-apain nih ye?)

"Ruangan Daishogun" tebak Shino sambil memberi makan piaraannya

Sasuke pergi menuju ruangan Daishogun -Hatake Kakashi. Di luar asrama ia bertemu Utakata dan Yahiko yang juga akan menuju ke sana. Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam diam dengan benda yang masing-masing mereka bawa. Sasuke memegang bandul kalung yang melingkar di leher putihnya.

"Selamat datang" sapa Kakashi saat ketiga pemuda itu memasuki ruangannya

"Hn/Ha'i/Ne" jawab mereka bertiga kompak

"Hahaha, yare-yare, letakkan barang yang kalian temukan disini" perintah Kakashi sambil menepuk mejanya

Utakata meletakkan sebuah gelang berbandul rubah dengan warna metalik, Yahiko meletakkan sepasang piercing berbentuk bintang berwarna hitam, sedangkan Sasuke melepas kalung berbandul prisma yang dipakainya dan meletakkan benda itu diatas meja.

"Good job. Ketiga benda ini milik Namikaze Naruto. Semuanya" celetuk Kakashi membuat Sasuke mendelik tapi kemudian kembali berwajah stoic, Yahiko menganga -jawdrop berat, sedangkan Utakata melotot tak percaya

"Lalu siapa pemenangnya?" protes Yahiko

"Oh, itu dimenangkan oleh Uchiha." jawab Kakashi dengan santai

"Ta-tapi, kok bisa?" tanya Utakata

"Karena kalung itulah yang jadi barang utama. Kalung itu pemberian keluarga Uzumaki secara turun temurun. Marga lain Namikaze Naruto adalah Uzumaki, dan kalung itu hanya diberikan pada keturunan yang terpilih. Aku yakin kau mengetahuinya, Sasuke?" terang Kakashi yang dijawab dengan gumaman andalan Sasuke

"Kalian berdua boleh kembali" perintah Kakashi pada Yahiko dan Utakata

"Ha'i/Ne" jawab Yahiko dan Utakata setelah mendapat sebuah pita penghargaan dari Kakashi

"Uchiha, kau menang. Tapi kau mendapat hukuman karena membantu Namikaze-kun selama test fisik tadi" lanjut Kakashi

"Ya aku tahu" balas Sasuke

"Hukumanmu akan kuberikan besok. Kau bawa kembali kalung itu dan berikan pada Naruto." perintah Kakashi lagi

"Hn, misi?" respon Sasuke.

"ah, iya! ini" celetuk Kakashi sembari menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kecil dengan pita biru yang mengikatnya. Sasuke menunduk hormat kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Kakashi dengan membawa clue baru dan kalung milik Naruto.

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai, arigatou sudah membaca. RnR ne?


End file.
